Steel Rivets Playlist Debut
by SteelRivetBrony
Summary: Steel Rivet, my OC, debuts his assembly of great pony songs at DJ PON3's nightclub. Shipping Alert! Rated T for alcohol and mild swearing.


"And now, before we launch our number one favorite playlist throughout our club tonight, let us welcome Ponyvilles very own Steel Rivet!"

The spotlight shining atop the disc jockey known as Vinyl Scratch shifted to reveal a black pegasus with a sheik looking coat, black mane with a light grey blotch in the centre, a short messed up mane and tail of similar colouring and a cutie mark of a simple black open ended wrench. He was average sized but looked like he could use a sandwich, despite the appetite he had if you spent time with him.

"Thank you Vinyl" he said. "I am very excited to be here for the debut in Ponyville tonight, as the Canterlot and Manehatten club playings were such a hit, I just really want to see your reactions here in Ponyville, where inspiration started. Now, enough of me hogging all of your fun time, lets spin that record, Scratch!" His conclusion prompted an uproar from the whole club. A medium sized club, it could fit maybe a few hundred ponies inside it. There was a bar running along the side of it with three levels tall housing tables, booths, and minibars on the upper levels. The very center of the club housed a small platform that could raise and lower at the DJs command, as this was Miss Scratchs clever abode for the night.

"Thank you, Steel, now for our first song. This is Dashstep, Featuring Rainbow Dash of Cloudsdale. This was written by Bassik and The Living Tombstone, lets here it!" Vinyl exclaimed through the microphone and the song started. Many lasers, fog beams, subwoofers and disco balls suddenly revived from their unanimated states and roared to life. Steel Rivet was conversing with two lovely mares about his music career when Rainbow Dash approached him.

"Dude, this song is like the BEST I've ever heard, along the lines of dubtrot anyway. Its even about me! Only becoming a Wonderbolt could make this any better!" Rainbow Dash passionately claimed to the black pegasus sipping on a martini.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Miss Dash" Steel said. "Theres still many songs to enjoy and who knows, your Wonderbolt dreams just may come true. If I recall, Soarin was seen by a good friend of mine on the second level by the balcony. Better find him."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Thank you! I probably wouldn't know he was here until you said so!" And with that, Rainbow flapped her wings to find him, as the stairs or elevator were too slow for her. Steel sighed as her antics would probably get her in trouble someday.

Steel could here the song was ending and went to whisper something in Vinyl Scratch's ear– well scream mostly, as the club was so loud compared to everywhere else. Vinyl nodded and started a new song.

As Dashstep finally ended, a new song started, just as Twilight Sparkle entered the club. The Living Tombstones remix of Love is In Bloom started playing and Steel Rivet approached the alicorn.

"Your song is playing, your highness." Steel said to her with a small bow.

"I thought I told everypony in Ponyville that I'm still getting used to being called princess!" She shouted. Not in a rude matter at all, but only to be heard in all the commotion of the nightclub.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss Sparkle, I have been out of town since before your coronation so I could not know." Said Steel, a true note of sincerity in the tone of his voice.

"Thats quite alright, mr..."

"Rivet. Steel Rivet." I answered her implied yet unspoken question. "Now we should move out of the doorway to let other ponies in.

Twilight looked around suddenly and sure enough there were about three or four ponies stuck in the doorframe.

"Sorry!" She said to the stuck ponies. They ushered her the formal 'its alright' responses, each with a short bow and continued on their ways.

"May I buy you a drink?" I inquired to the new princess as the song was beginning to wind down.

"I would really hate to impose on you and your date." Twilight politely said.

"Actually I don't have one tonight."

"Really? A gentlecolt like you really should've had one. You easily could get almost any mare around here with those manners of yours." Twilight Sparkle responded back to Steel.

"Alas, I didn't bring one as I was the one who organized the playlist for this evening. I was also the one who asked Vinyl, our disc jockey for this evening to play the Love is in Bloom remix." As he finished that statement the song ended and Vinyl took over the mic once again.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts, that song was for the arrival of Princess Twilight Sparkle into our club tonight. Please treat her with respect as you would anypony and I hope you have a wonderful evening filled with our most sincere wubs. Now, give it up for our next song, written and synthesized by Kitsune Squared, Avast Your Ass, Pinkie Pie style!"

Vinyl Scratch turned off her microphone and Avast Your Ass rang through the nightclub at volumes that would put a dragons roar to shame.

"Did you really dedicate that song just for me?" Twilight asked the black stallion standing in front of her.

"But of course, a royal pony deserves a royal introduction." Steel said to the royal alicorn.

"Personally I don't think dubtrot is the best royal fanfare but its the thought that counts. You're a very sweet pegasus in my eyes, Steel."

Rainbow dash flew down and landed next to the two.

"Twilight! You finally made it!" She gave her friend a hug, which Twilight eagerly returned. "I found Soarin and he's always wanted to meet you! Cmon! You can be my wingpony and maybe he will ask me out!" Rainbow squealed the last few words and took of back into the club, waiting for Twilight to follow.

"Sorry Steel but my friend wants me."

"Quite alright." Said the nightclub musician. "Ill be around. Hope you find a stallion along with your rainbow friend there." He picked up his empty martini glass and was almost going to turn around when a lavender hoof stopped him.

"Wait." Said the lavender mare who owned the hoof. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the song." She blushed and flew off to find RD.

Steel blushed heavily and placed his empty martini glass on the bar and trotted around, hoping to find a new pony to converse with.

"Someponys got a crush on a musician..." Rainbow Dash singsonged to Twilight as they searched for Soarin in the large crowd. Twilight could feel herself blushing at the thought but quickly denied it all.

"I do not! Never! Shut up!" Twilight told her chromatic maned friend.

"You're blushing! Thats so adorable!" Rainbow squealed. "Ohmygosh help me find Soarin and we can double date!"

Twilight squinted her eyes and quickly scanned the crowd, eventually finding him on the third floor chatting with what appeared to be Photo Finish and Shining Armor.

"There!" She pointed. "Next to Photo Finish and... my brother?" Very confused at this they flew up and as gracefully as they could, especially Twilight as she wasn't quite used to her wings yet, landed on the balcony and trotted over to the conversing trio.

"Shining? You never told me you were in Ponyville!" Twilight happily said to her older unicorn brother.

"Twily! Its so good to see you finally! Sorry I couldn't tell you, Derpy Whooves messed up my letter again. Seriously ever since she married Doctor Whooves shes been distracted. A lot. Weird."

"You done rambling there?" Twilight wondered out loud. Unfortunately her brother heard.

"Hey! I don't ramble!"

"Nope. Nuh uh. Never. Never could believe it. No way." Twilight said looking around inconspicuously.

"I'm watching you." Shining said with a serious look on his face. After a few more seconds they both broke out laughing.

"I swear sometimes I take you seriously." Twilight sighed as her laughter wore off.

"No, only of theres a stallion involved."

Upon hearing this, Shining noticed Twilight blush slightly. Just enough so he could notice.

"So, whats his name, Twily?" The stallion asked her younger sister.

She blushed even harder. "What? There isn't anypony..." She tried to continue but the sounds of Rainbow Dash kissing Soarin got to be more distracting than she ha previously believed.

"Get a room, guys!" Twilight said loudly, hopefully loud enough to be heard by the new couple. Fortunately, it was. The two pegasi finally came up for air and were panting heavily.

"Sorry" the two simultaneously said. Causing a giggle to sprout from the alicorn.

"Don't worry, but seriously guys. You gotta breathe right? Guys?"

She realized they weren't listening to her because they were too busy sucking each others faces off.

"Ugh" Twilight grunted.

"So which stallion are you looking towards dating, huh?" Shining unexpectedly cut in.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" She said, with an obvious grunt in her voice.

"Yes."

"Are you going to interrogate him?"

"Yes."

"Dammit."

"Watch your language!" Shining scolded his sister.

"Hehe." She giggled. "Its Steel Rivet. Pegasus, mostly black, some grey in his mane and tail, he wrote the playlist playing right now, actually."

It seemed that her even mentioning the playlist had some cosmic affect because a she said those words, the song ended and Vinyl Scratch spoke into the mic that echoed through the whole club once again.

"Our next song in our magnificent playlist is Vinylicious, a DJ-PON3 and Escorges original! Lets spin this baby!" She finished her little speech and began the song.

"Vinylicious." Boomed the speakers and the techno blitz began, bombarding the eardrums of everypony there.

"I'm gonna go make sure this Steel Rivet is alright for you" said Shining Armor.

"Wait! I never even told him I like him, plus I only met him once! Don't ruin it!"

"Sorry, I've wanted to pull the big brother act for years now, ever since I married Princess Cadence, at least. Just gimme this one." Shining said.

"Fine, but you better not lay a hoof on him."

"Yes!" Shining exclaimed and started trotting along to find this Steel Rivet pony.

Meanwhile in the very centre of the nightclub the speakers and subwoofers were blaring full blast and the disc jockey was having a great time.

"D to the J to th three! Cuz aint no other pony drop the bass like me! I'm vinyl!" The bass dropped and the party was in full swing once again.

Steel Rivet was glancing around, hoping to find Princess Twilight again. He had grown rather fond of her and wanted to ask her out on a proper date actually. He was at least hoping the small kiss was a hint. He looked up and saw Twilight hanging with a blue maned stallion and as quickly as he looked up, the mystery stallion marched off with a stupid grin on his face. Confused nonetheless the pegasus decided to pay Twilight a visit.

"Watch where you're going, dude!" A large stallion exclaimed after he apparently bumped into him.

"Oh I am so sorry, many apologies." Steel said in a very graceful manner. It was apparent he spent quite some time in Canterlot as the social protocol was very strict there and his manners were top priority during his stay.

"Yeah whatev- wait, are you Steel Rivet by any chance?"

"Why yes I am, and to whom am I speaking to?"

"My name is Shining Armor and I have some questions regarding Twilight Sparkle for you."

Rivet gulped. Either he broke some law unknown to him regarding kissing princesses or this was her coltfriend. Either way this was probably going to end very, very badly.

"Relax, I aint gonna kill you or anything, just ask some questions. I know you were eying her so I have to make sure you are right. I don't want her dating some asshole who will treat her like shit, got it?" The stallion interrogated.

"I see, finally playing the big brother role you've always wanted to, eh?" Steel Rivet tried getting on his good side. After how they met, he could really use it.

Shining chuckled.

Score.

"And aint no other pony drop the bass like me. I'm vinyl!" The speakers blasted.

"I see you have a sense of humor. That song, love is in bloom. She sang that at my wedding with Princess Cadence. Why did you play it?" Shining said his first of hopefully not many questions.

"I saw Miss Sparkles carriage arrive outside so I put it on to honor her arrival." He hoped he had answered the first one correctly.

"Held up a nightclub playlist for one girl, nice." Shining muttered. "Do you plan on loving her wholly or just using her?"

"Well if I'm going to date a mare, royalty or not, I treat women with respect."

"Good" Shining Armor said. "Last question. Whens the wedding?"

Steel had heard of this. The big brother throws in a random question to throw him off and judge the strangers reaction. Luckily, Steel was prepared.

"A week from thursday." Replied the jet black winged stallion. Shining's jaw dropped in surprise, as he was not expecting this answer. Steel Rivet just chuckled. "Did I pass, Mr Armor?" He inquired upon the unicorn.

Shining shook his head to get back on track. "Yes. Go have fun. But I'm watching you."

"Yes sir!" Steel Rivet saluted and trotted around to find the purple princess.

"The next item on our playlist is a

DJ-PON3 exclusive, ladies and gentlecolts, give it up for Spin that Record!"

After several moments of techno intros the lyrics began.

"Vinyl scratch knows how to get this party alright. We are gonna dance and party tonight. Tonight is the night that we're gonna lose it, so spin that record Vinyl Scratch and never stop the music!" The song echoed through the densely packed club as Twilight made her way through the crowd, completely forgetting about her wings, again, hoping to find the wreckage that used to be Steel Rivet after Shining got done with him.

To her surprise, he trotted right up to her, and asked to buy her a drink.

"And thats how I got my cutie mark!" Said Pinkie Pie, sitting on a barstool next to Rainbow Dash. Soarin was in the restroom, puking.

"Pinkie, you never said anything, you just sat down and said 'and thats how I got my cutie mark.' Pinkie, you are so random." Rainbow Dash resorted to using the phrase she says when Pinkies randomness gets too much for her.

"Twitchy tail! Rumbly knuckles! Belly itch! Cramped toes!" Pinkie was all over the place with her Pinkie Sense this time.

"What does that mean?! Is Soarin alright?" Rainbow started panicking here.

"If I take the number of knuckles rumbled divided by pi over three to the square root of the rubber duckie left over from page 47 and add seventy two, then you get the letter S as a result!" Exclaimed Pinkie, proud of her result.

"What the hay does that mean!?" Yelled Rainbow Dash.

"It means Twilight is going to enjoy a drink with a nightclub owner!" Squealed the pink earth pony.

"Actually, I just made the playlist and helped wire the speakers, but close enough." Steel Rivet sat down next to Pinkie and Rainbow. Twilight sat next to Steel and he ordered a margarita for him and a Minnesota Tidalwave for her.

"You mean a Robin Sherbatsky?" The bartender wavered.

"Call it whatever but you know what I mean." Steel said before diverting his attention to the pink and rainbow maned ponies giving him funny looks. "What?"

"You're actually getting Twilight to do something besides study and oogle at you from the other side of the club?" Rainbow Dash asked him.

Steel turned and looked at the Element of Magic. "You were oogling me?"

Her already present blush got much deeper and she looked away, twirling her mane in her hooves.

"Well, since you already seem interested, would you like to come to dinner with me, sunday evening? After our hangovers are dried up and we're all sobered up?"

Instantly she turned around and hugged him tightly. "Yesyesyesyes! I mean uh..." She released her deathgrip from his neck. "I would love to." She finished with a dorky little grin.

"And now, the DJ-PON3 remix of Gypsy Bard, everypony!"

"When you're looking for sensation, theres a simple explanation you're a toymakers creation trapped inside a crystal ball!" The speakers poured music out.

Rainbow nudged Steel while Pinkie was grabbing peanuts with her mane like it was another arm. "Yeah?" He questioned the tomboy pony as she got his attention.

"Listen. I just want you to know that If you hurt Twilight in any way, I will pound you into the ground! Got it?" Rainbow was angry slightly and he could tell.

"Of course of course, her brother already made sure of that!" He said, slightly panicking.

"Sorry" she said. "I'm gonna check on Soarin now."

She walked off and Twilight nuzzled Steel with her muzzle.

"How many drinks have you had?" He asked the royal pony.

"Not many. One. Two. Seven."

"Should I call you a cab?"

"Nah, I like your playlist. Its cute. Like you." And with that she poked his nose and giggled drunkenly.

The music came to a close and suddenly Rainbow Dash's voice was heard over the speakers.

"Now, what have we learned?"

What seemed to be Fluttershy's voice was next.

"Lots of control."

"Good"

"Screaming and hollering."

"Good. And most importantly..."

"Passion!" Said the recorded Fluttershy.

"Great! Now that you know the elements of a good cheer, lets hear one!" Finished RD as a remix of Avast Your Ass played with different notes of Flutters saying yay. The ponies seemed to enjoy this one, especially Rainbow Dash. It seems that Fluttershy did not attend the club tonight but she would've enjoyed it if she did.

"Ey, pretty girl, how 'bout you come over to my place and we can get freaky?" Slurred a large brown stallion, obviously trying to hit on Twilight.

"Ew, no, you stink" said Twilight with a wrinkle of her snout.

"Cmon, pretty girl, itll be fuuunnn..." He slurred heavily at this point.

"She said no, so back off, bucko!" Said Steel, wedging himself between them.

"Hey! I saw her first! Beat it 'for I beat you!"

The large brown stallion was very angry at this point. 'Must be an angry drunk.' thought Steel.

"Leave this club before I call security!" The black pegasus barked at the brown earth pony.

"Or what, youll call security?" He said with a droop to his face.

Most of the ponies watching this ordeal go down either gave him a look of sheer stupidity or facehoofed themselves.

"Yes." Said Steel. "Beat it."

After this, there was no backing down for this angry hazelnut coated pony. He raised a hoof, ready to punch him in the face when Steel was suddenly gone. He popped up behind the drunkard, turned around, and bucked him apple bucking style, causing him to fly fifteen feet. Applejack would've been proud.

At this point two unicorns, both obviously very strong and wearing black T shirts with Security written on the backs showed up and asked which one was causing trouble. Everypony pointe at the one on the ground and they took him away. As they were dragging him out, each guard hoofbumped Steel for defending the Princess.

"You alright?" He asked Twilight.

"I drank some water, ate some peanuts, and got scared to death. I think I'm sober. And yes, I'm perfectly alright. I couldve stopped him myself with my magic but I let you have your fun." She smirked as she said this. The crowd dispersed and the song ended.

"Now, an alltime favorite. Voted number two in the official Best Pony Songs of All Time video, the Living Tombstone Remix of Discooooooooooorrd!" The crowd cheered loudly. And as the music started, a black pony with blue and red pointed mane but all black coat and mane, wearing some sort of headphones similar to Vinyls jumped on the stage.

"I'm not a fan of puppeteers, but ive a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings!"

The entire club roared at a live performance.

"Its Eurobeat Brony!"

"I cant believe it!"

"He's really here!"

These were just some of what was being said as he sang.

"Something terrible is going down through the entire town, wreaking anarchy and all it brings!

I cant sit idly no I cant move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it aaaaaalllll!"

The screens showed a picture of discord with a smug look on his face and the bass boosted somehow again.

"Discord! I'm howling at the moon and sleeping in the middle of the summer afternoon!

Discord, whatever did we do, to make you take our world away?

Discord are we your prey alone

Or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

Discord, we wont take it anymore

So take your tyranny awaaay!"

"Discoooooooord!"

The repeat part began and Steel and Twilight leaned against the balcony, overlooking the rest of the club.

As the chorus ran on, Twilight decided that she should use her alcohol to her advantage and leaned next to Steel for "support" even though she just liked his smell. Steel Rivet just looked at the contentness in her eyes and leaned back.

"I'm fine with changing status quo, but not in letting go

Now the world is being torn apart!

A terrible catastrophe played by your symphony, what a terrifying work of art!

I cant sit idly no I cant move at all,

I curse the name. The one behind it aaaaaaalll! Discord! I'm howling at the moon. And sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?

Discord are we your prey alone, or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne?

Discord, we wont take it anymore. So take your tyranny away! Discoooord!"

The Pegasus and Alicorn leaned against each other on the balcony, enjoying each others smell, company, presence and warmth. Funny, how love works. Sometimes it does. Sometimes it doesnt. But this time, it does.

"Hey Twilight?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I kiss you? You kissed me, its only fair."

"Deal." Steel leaned in and kissed her on her lips, confirming to both of them that they mean business when they go out and its isn't some one night stand.

The song found its final chorus and ended with a huge applause.

"Ladies and gentlecolts, We thank you for coming to join us tonight and hope you have a wonderful evening. Drive safe, be sober or get pulled over, here is Spin that Record Vinyl Scratch as a final song to enjoy, have a good night!" Vinyl scratch cut the mic one last time before stepping down her platform with a switch and watching the ponies leave the room. Its been several hours since the party began, Steels playlist only taking up about half an hour.

Twilight and Steel were walking out of the building and saying goodbye for now.

"Sunday night, eight o'clock, got it?" Asked one certain purple and lavender alicorn with a pink highlight in her tail and mane.

"Golden Oaks library. Ill be there." Replied a black maned and coated pegasus stallion with a small kiss before they part ways.

She had a chariot pull her to the library as she couldnt fly under these circumstances. Hint: shes drunk. Steel Rivet went back in to help the Janitors clean up the nightclub since he worked there too. He recalled the events of this friday night party and he even got a date with a princess out of it. It was a very good night, for a very good pegasus. FIN


End file.
